Blue Dragon Magica Au
by Finalcool720
Summary: The worlds if blue dragon and Madoka Magica combine because of a wish with an Incubator.Who made this wish its a journey to solve this Mystery and if to keep the world this way or not. My (Oc) Chris Magica is here as well as Kyubey and others from Blue dragon and Madoka Magica
1. Prologue

I do not own Madoka Magica or Blue Dragon and this is just for fun and a one shot for now.

Prologue

The universe is quite interesting there are many variations of worlds and timelines.How a wish could cause worlds to combine for one.How Shadow magic exist and could bring darkness.What would happen if soul gems and this magic met.This is just a world where both exist and now trouble for us Incubators.Grand Kingdom its soldiers can see us and capture us and destroy soul gems."I am Kyubey will you help me"He asked the boy.

The boy looked at the weird creature as he did some chores.Kyubey followed the boy as Grand Kingdom's robots and soldiers came close to the little farm.The boy heard his parents talking "Kyubey who wished the world this way"Chris Magica asked.Kyubey looked at the boy "How do you remember"He asked.Chris chuckled "Later"he said and grabbed Kyubey and ran past the robots and soldiers.

the Soldiers gave chase.Chris and Kyubey were surrounded."Please give us the incubator"A soldier said.Chris nodded Nah and saw the soldier's shadow attack and dodged.Chris and Kyubey continued to run and came to a cabin and saw friends hiding.Chris nodded to Kyubey and was about to make a wish."Stop now is not the time for what you are thinking and my name is Zola"She said.Chris nodded "Kyubey so its nice having my dad ,Mom, and sis but who made this wish"He said."Wish? "Jiro said."Oh its how magical girls and boys are born Kyubey grants thier wish and a soul gem is born"Chris said. "What is the cost"Zola asked with a look of concern."We agree to a destiny of battle against witch's"Chris said.

Jiro looked at Chris "So what do you mean by wish and this world"He asked.Chris nodded as Zola heard a familiar voice "We want the incubator for Nene"the solder said. "Shu"Two girls said."I am Chris Magica"He said looking around the cabin."There is nothing here and I am Kluke and that's Jiro ,Marumaro , and Bouquet"She said.Kyubey jumped off Chris's shoulder "No one should remember except us incubators but we do not remember who made this wish"Kyubey said.

Chris nodded and went outside and looked at Shu who summoned Blue dragon."I am Chris Magica sorry but I can not let you get Kyubey Shu"He said.Shu walked over "Make this easy please Chris and listen to me"He said.Chris punched Shu in the face and noticed a little blood.Shu was about to attack with Blue Dragon as Killer bat protected Chris.Zola looked at Chris "I think you broke his nose"She said.Shu looked at Chris as he bandaged it."Do you break soul gems"Chris asked.Shu looked at Chris "No"He said.Chris noticed doubt in Shu's voice.

Kyubey saw a grand kingdom flying vehicle and went to Jiro."Jiro a flying Vehicle your magic could help fly it"Kyubey said.Jiro nodded and attacked the soldiers near it with his dagger and got in it.Shu attacked Chris with his fists.Chris dodged as Zola watched.Chris thought "If I had my soul gem this would be over already"As Shu punched Chris. Kluke, Marumaro ,and Bouquet joined Jiro and Kyubey on the flying Vehicle.Zola Killer bat and blue dragon fought.Shu noticed the flyer take off and saw Zola jump on board.

Chris followed after and got in as well as Blue dragon attacked it.Chris saw they flew far enough away."So how come you remember"Kyubey asked.Chris showed a pendant "It has a special effect to make sure memories are never forgotten"He said."So Chris someone wished for our worlds to be one and some things changed"Zola asked.Chris and Kyubey nodded yes as they took seats.Chris looked at the Sky and thought "Is this really so bad" as Zola looked at Chris.Zola took a seat near Chris and Kyubey "Tell me something what was your wish Chris"She asked.Chris took a breath "Unlimited vast riches and treasures in a treasure chest"He said.Zola laughed a litte "Interesting Chris Maybe we should get you a shadow like grand kingdom uses so you can fight as well"She said.Chris nodded as they landed at Nene's fortress.Chris , Zola , And Bouquet snuck inside.

Chris noticed the machine to make artificial shadows as did Zola and Bouquet.General Logi entered and saw them.General Logi looked at them and noticed Chris "Why are you here Zola and Company"Logi asked.Zola ready her sword just in case a fight started."Logi this is Chris Magica he told us someone wished the world this way as did an incubator"Zola said.General Logi nodded and turned on the Machine "You have five minutes before I call the Guards"Logi said.Chris went in the Machine and got shadow Magic.Chris's Shadow was his Magical boy form.Chris noticed his shadow "Hun"He said.

Zola looked at Chris's shadow magic "So that's your Magical boy form"She asked."Kinda"Chris said.Kyubey nodded "It is his magical boy form but no tail ring on the tail"He said.Logi had the guards come in.Chris used his shadow and defeated the guards.Zola , Bouquet , and Chris ran through the Halls of Nene's fortresses and ran into Shu quarters.Shu noticed Chris , Zola , and Bouquet and summoned Blue dragon.Shu took a breath "Chris come with me"He said.Chris nodded and followed him and saw Nene and the incubators and children."Shu"Nene said looking at Chris."Nene this is Chris Magica he protected an Incubator"Shu said.

Chris noticed Shu did not like betraying his friends but had his reasons."Chris Magica you may speak"Nene said.Chris nodded " Someone wished too combine two timelines or worlds"He said."I see you want to find out who it is Chris" Nene said. Chris walked in front of Shu and gave a look of yeah to Nene.Nene nodded " I can tell you used the machine to get an artificial shadow Shu go with them"Nene said."Understood" Shu said after breaking Chris's nose. Nene sent them off and when they got to the flyer Zola noticed Andropov with Jiro , Marumaro , Kyubey , and Kluke. "Logi said to go with you Zola"Andropov said."Shu why did you join Grand Kingdom" Chris asked.

Shu scratched his face "Oh to protect my friend's"Shu said. "Oh that's a lie Blue dragon almost absorbed him and General Logi saved him so he joined our side"Andropov said.Chris nodded as they boarded the flyer " Andropov handed Chris a grand kingdom uniform. Chris changed into it and Shu chuckled " Logi helped you get a shadow Chris and that is the cost"He said.Zola noticed and saw Chris roll his eyes as Kyubey jumped on his shoulder." Time to solve this Mystery" Chris said. Zola nodded as they headed to the great library that had a copy of the book of beginning to do research.

End of Chapter 1 I hoped you liked it and please review.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Madoka Magica or Blue Dragon and this is just for fun.

Chapter 1

The flyer landed in the woods outside of Jibral.Chris with Kyubey on his shoulder exited first.Andropov was next looking at Chris wearing the uniform of grand kingdom.Chris and Andropov walked ahead with Kyubey."So Chris , after we find this information what next"He asked.Chris leaned on a tree and shrugged his shoulders as Zola caught up.

Zola chuckled "What are you two discussing like friends"She asked.Andropov "Oh what Chris will do after finding out who wished to combine these two worlds"He said.Zola nodded as the four walked on ahead."So Zola , Jiro and everyone watching the flyer"Chris asked.Zola nodded Yeah "By the way Andropov Shu found a cigar case in the seats"She said.Andropov laughed and placed his hand on his face.Chris noticed the gates to Jibral "Do i have to wear this uniform"He asked.Andropov nodded yup "But don't worry Chris just say you were a prisoner and stole that uniform to escape"He said.

Chris nodded as the guards of Jibral surrounded them."Zola"One of the guards said bringing them to the castle.Chris bowed as did Andropov.The king nodded allowing them to stand.Chris and Andropov relaxed as Zola spoke."My King we would like to look at the book of beginnings"She said.The king nodded and a butler brought them to the library and placed the book in front of them.Chris took a seat and opened the book.Chris started to read.

"Since the beginning Shadows and Incubators helped the world.It made the world a better place"."Both are consider magic and the one who helped them combine is a great hero"."The magic of Shadows is rare and the wishes incubators grant are the same"."both should be treasured and to those who want to know the hero's name just look for the knowledge in your own treasures".Chris read aloud.

Chris stood up and placed his hands on the table.Andorpov and Kyubey noticed the look on his face."What Chris"Andropov asked."The culprit is taunting me"Chris said."What do you mean"Zola asked.Chris picked up the book and handed it to Zola. Zola took the book from Chris hands and read it."I see a reference to your wish"She said.Chris nodded "I need a drink or something"He said.Andropov took chris hand and they left the castle leaving Kyubey with Zola.

Chris and Andropov walked and stopped in front of a bar.Chris chuckled" thanks" He said.Andropov nodded as they entered.Chris took a seat as did Andropov in the two recliners in front of the fire.A waitress brought two big mugs of beer and handed it to Chris and Andropov.Chris and Andropov nodded thanks and took the mugs.Chris took a big gulp as Did Andropov. "Don't tell Shu , he thinks I don't drink Chris"He said.Chris nodded taking another gulp..

Meanwhile Zola and Kyubey finished reading the book of beginnings.Zola walked the streets of Jibral.Kyubey and Zola walked past a bar and noticed Chris and Andropov inside.Zola and Kyubey went inside.She gave Chris and Andropv a stern look.Chris and Andropov were getting a refill of beer in thier mugs and eating some food.Zola rolled her eyes and Left with Kyubey.Zola and Kyubey returned to the flyer.

She saw Kluke making dinner and smelled like vegetable stew.She noticed Marumaro , Jiro , and Bouquet telling Ghost stories."Where is Shu"She asked.Jrio nodded and pointed to the flyer.She entered the flyer and saw Shu relaxing on a seat smoking a cigar."Zola what did you Andropov , Chris , and Kyubey find out"Shu asked.Zola ignored him leaving the flyer. She walked to Kluke "What we found was whoever combined the two worlds taunted Chris a little"."Chris then left with Andropov and me and Kyubey found a location to go to next"She said.

Klule tried a bite of the stew "Where is the location Zola"She asked.Zola nodded trying the stew as well."Good stew , and the location is a ruins near Marumaro's hometown"She said.

Marumaro stood up "Zola you mean the ruins of treasure"He said.Zola took a breath "Me and Kyubey looked it up"."Its called that but no treasures"She said.Marumaro nodded "Its filled with traps"He said.Zola nodded "Will head to Marumaro's hometown , and then to the ruins"She said.Jiro nodded noticed no Chris , Andropov as Kyubey was resting on the ground.Kluke passed out the stew and everyone started eating."We head out in the morning"Zola said.Jiro , Bouquet , Marumaro , and Klue nodded as Shu joined them.

Shu stretched his arms "I fell relaxed and thanks for the stew Kluke"He said.Kluke nodded as He noticed the looks".Shu chuckled standing up "Sorry about smoking"He said.Zola nodded its fine "It explains why Andropov laughed"Kyubey said.Shu looked around to find Chris and Andropov and rolled his eyes.Zola handed Shu another bowl of stew.Shu took it and started eating.

The next morning Shu saw Chris and Andropov return.He noticed the looks between them and punched both on the head."Come on we have to get to Marumaro's hometown and go to some ruins"He said."Got it Shu , not so loud"Chris said.Shu laughed "Nope"He said as the three boarded the flyer.Andropov noticed the smell of cigars and punched Shu on the shoulder.Shu nodded as they took off for Marumaro's hometown.

Zola took a seat near Chris and Andropov.Chris and Andropov gluped "Sorry"Both said.Zola nodded taking her sword "Promise not to drink again"She said.Chris and Andropov gave each other a look in agreement."We promise" both said.Zola nodded good "By the way keep an eye on Shu to make sure he doesn't smoke"She said."Got it Zola" Andropov said.Chris looked on the floor and found a book and started reading it.Andropov noticed it was Shu's diary.Shu tried to grab the book from Chris.Zola took the book and gave it back to Shu.Shu sighed "Thanks and Chris what did you read"He asked.Chris smirked "nothing but a crush on someone"He said.Shu nodded and took a seat as they neared Marumaro's hometown

End of.Chapter 2 I hoped you liked it and please review.


End file.
